With the advent of new-generation consumer electronic (CE) devices (such as touch compatible CE devices, smartphones, handheld personal digital assistants (PDAs), need for physical keyboards has reduced. The new-generation CE devices are using virtual keyboards and high-end user interfaces instead. The virtual keyboards and the high-end user interfaces may be used to provide input data for user authentication, but are not always convenient.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.